The Future Is Now! chapter 2
by Anime Tenshi
Summary: The new scouts have arrived and a new and epic battle is about to begin!


  
Disclaimer: Once again I write this. I guess I have to state that I don't own any characters from   
sailor moon although I wouldn't mind. I do own Mia/saturn galaxy and Lily/sun galaxy though. At   
least I have that much eh? I think I covered that I own Sandy and Andy, but just case I type it  
again.  
  
And now part two!  
  
Two shadowy figures step into the light. It's two young men. Setsuna's eyes light up when she sees  
who it is.  
  
Setsuna: Sandy! Andy!  
  
She runs up to them and hugs them.  
  
Sandy: Hey sis.  
  
Sandy pulls out of her embrace, followed by Andy.  
  
Andy: Things not going so well?  
  
Andy gasps for breath, as does Sandy. Haruka walks up to Setsuna.  
  
Haruka: Setsuna, who are these guys?  
  
Setsuna smiles proudly.  
  
Setsuna: These are my younger brothers Sandy and Andy. They're both 18. Who's guarding the gates of  
time?  
  
She looks suspiciously at them. They smile weakly.  
  
Sandy and Andy: Nebuchadnezzer and Agamemnon.  
  
Setsuna's eyes bulge.  
  
Setsuna: The dogs?!  
  
Sandy holds his hands up.  
  
Sandy: Don't worry they won't let anybody through.  
  
Andy puts his hand on Sandy's shoulder.  
  
Andy: Yeah, we told them not to.  
  
Michiru breaks into their circle and Andy takes his hand off of Sandy's shoulder.  
  
Michiru: I hate to brake up this family reunion, but we should all transform and get to working on   
the plan.  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
Seiya: Star fighter power!  
  
Taiki: Star maker power!  
  
Yaten: Star healer power!  
  
Rei: Mars crystal power!  
  
Makoto: Jupiter crystal power!  
  
Ami: Mercury crystal power!  
  
Minako: Venus crystal power!  
  
Haruka: Uranus crystal power!  
  
Michiru: Neptune crystal power!  
  
Setsuna: Pluto crystal power!  
  
Hotaru: Saturn crystal power!  
  
Mamoru: I am tuxedo mask!  
  
Usagi: Eternal moon crystal power!  
  
All: Make up!  
  
Once everyone has transformed they look at Usagi whose transformation has once again changed. She   
glowed as usual and began to spin. As she did the rose crystal cam out of it's locket and began to  
spin around her. It moved up and down around her until all you could see was large glowing white   
spot. When the spinning stopped the crystal took its place back on the chest of Usagi, and to   
everyone's great surprise Usagi's outfit had changed drastically. It looks like the dress Chibi-usa  
wore when she was wicked lady, except it's all white, and doesn't have the puffed sleeve thing.  
  
Tuxedo mask: Nice outfit.  
  
Tuxedo mask said obviously looking Usagi over thoroughly. Pluto and looks at her two brothers.  
  
Pluto: Are you guys going to transform or what?  
  
They look at her and snap out of the trans they were in and pull out their transformation sticks.  
  
Sandy and Andy: Time star power! Make up!  
  
They begin to glow, Sandy blue and Andy purple, the same stuff that surrounds Pluto when she   
transforms surrounds them. Then it stops and they are in full uniform. Everyone looks at them in a   
surprised way because they didn't turn into girls.  
  
Future/Sandy: What? Is there something wrong?  
  
Fighter walks up to them and circles them curiously.  
  
Star fighter: You're still guys.  
  
They lift their chins in proud recognition.  
  
Past/Andy: You're looking at the only boy sailor scouts.  
  
Sandy's outfit is skin-tight black pants and a skin-tight dark blue shirt. Andy's outfit is   
skin-tight black pants and a skin-tight dark green shirt. While tht little explaination was goin on  
mercury was busy typing on her computer. Finally she lookes up with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Mercury: They've entered the atmosphere and are closing in on our position.  
  
They all look up to see two dark figures coming towards them. Then they land about 100 feet in front  
of the scouts. Mia's outfit is a sleeveless top with a big section of the front cut out, a short skirt,  
and high heels. Her scythe is long, the bottom is diamond shaped with a small cystal in the center, the  
blade part is kind of fiery in design, it has a crystal ball at the top, and a chain weaving around the  
staff part. Lily's outfit is a tube top, a short skirt, and high heels. Her sword is fiery designed and   
has two parts, a large top part, and a smaller part that sticks out from the side. The handle has two   
diamond shaped edges, a crystal ball, and a diamond shaped bottom with a small crystal in it. Their huge   
black wings are resting behind them.  
  
Both: Allow us to introduce ourselves.  
  
Mia takes a step forward outstreching her huge wings and firmly planting her scythe beside her.  
  
Saturn galaxy: I fight for death! And I fight for destruction! I am eternal saturn galaxy! And in the name  
of the saturn galaxy I shall kill you all.  
  
A smirk crosses her face and Lily takes a step forward so that she stands beside Mia. She unfolds her wings  
and holds her sword stiffly beside her.  
  
Sun galaxy: I fight for the apocalypse! I am eternal sun galaxy! And in the name of the sun galaxy I shall  
destroy you all!  
  
The scouts all stare in bewilderment of their appearance, but future and past look at them as if they've seen   
them before and are suprised at their appearance. Pluto walks over to them causing them to shake their heads  
as if braking out of some spellbinding trans. Pluto takes each by the shoulder.  
  
Pluto: Past! Future! Go ger every scout you can locate! And get every enemy we've ever faced. Tell them of the  
situation, and bring them back! I don't care how you do it, just get it done! Go now!  
  
They look at their sister in awe of her request.  
  
Past: But Pluto!  
  
She shakes her head and gives them a push.  
  
Pluto: Go!  
  
Future nods and grabs onto past's arm slightly tugging on it.  
  
Future: Come on past. We've got work to do.  
  
They go through and begin asking for the help of all the enemies and allies. One by on they agree to join them.  
Finally, they begin to start back. Meanwhile, back at the battle a fight rages on. Fighter decides to make the  
first move.  
  
Fighter: Star serious laser!  
  
The laser hits and does nothing to them. Saturn galaxy giggles as if amused at the attempt to stop them.  
  
Saturn galaxy: Let me show you a real attack! Star serious laser disintegrate!  
  
Satun galaxy's laser zooms towards fighter. When it hits her she doesn't even have time to scream. It knocks her   
back against a far off wall. She is out cold. Maker and healer stretch their hands out towards fighter with tears  
in thier eyes.  
  
Healer and maker: Noooo!  
  
Pluto decides to try next. Seeing this Uranus and Neptune ready themselves to join her in her attack.  
  
Pluto: Pluto dead scream!  
  
Neptune: Neptune deep submerge!  
  
Uranus: Uranus world shaking!  
  
Their attacks combine to make a glowing white beam. It hits the galaxies, but again it doesn't even faze them. An  
aggravated expression appears on sun galaxy's face.  
  
Sun galaxy: This is pathetic! You call yourselves sailor scouts? You're not worthy of that title.  
  
Jupiter takes a step forward obviously enraged by her outburst.  
  
Jupiter: Well neither are you!  
  
A puzzled expression registers on saturn galaxy's face before turning into a self-confident grin.  
  
Saturn galaxy: Oh, and why is that?  
  
She said sarcastically.  
  
Jupiter: A sailor scout is supposed to fight to protect people, not harm them, so why should you be called scouts?  
  
The two stare blankly back at her as if not expecting to hear what she said. Moon turns to tuxedo mask and looks   
up at him.  
  
Moon: I've got to help them Mamo-chan!  
  
He looks down at her as if wishing she wasn't here at this battle. He nods. As she turns to go he grabs her arm and   
pulls her against himself looking down into her eyes lovingly.  
  
Tuxedo: Usako! Before you go...(he open his mouth as if to say something of great importance but then stopped and   
looked away) Please be careful.  
  
Moon looks sweetly at tuxedo mask.  
  
Moon: Oh Mamo-chan. Don't worry, we'll always have each other.  
  
They kiss. Saturn galaxy sees this and becomes enraged. Sun galaxy begins to laugh and they turn to look at them.  
  
Sun galaxy: Big mistake you two.  
  
Moon looks at them annoyed that they would find their actions a mistake.  
  
Moon: Why ever would you call love a mistake?  
  
Sun galaxy: We were in love once. I don't remember, I was put under ice first, but saturn galaxy does.  
  
At that Saturn galaxy begins to shake with anger.  
  
Saturn galaxy: If I can't have my love than neither will you! Saturn love and loyalty shock!  
  
She kisses her hand and then blows it towards tuxedo mask. A blue beam emerges and hits him. He falls to the   
ground asleep. While lying on the ground his prince outfit comes on. He wakes up after a few seconds, gets up,   
and begins to walk towards saturn galaxy. Moon rushes towards him.  
  
Moon: Mamo-chan! What are you doing?  
  
Not turning away from saturn galaxy's gaze he continues to walk.  
  
Mamoru: Joining the one I love.  
  
She runs up to him, her eyes filling with tears. Not wanting to accept what's going on.  
  
Moon: Mamo-chan you can't!  
  
She grabs onto Mamoru's arm and tries to stop him from going on. Mamoru stops and looks at her. She is now  
crying, she looks at him and smiles. He is expressinless. He knocks her to the ground and as he turns to walk   
to saturn galaxy one of moon's tears rolls off his finger and he walks up to saturn galaxy. He bends down on  
one knee, takes one of her hands, and kisses it gently.  
  
Mamoru: I am here to serve you my love.  
  
Saturn galaxy lifts him to her level and kisses him. She then puts him behind her. Moon pounds on the ground  
tears streaming down her face.  
  
Moon: Why?!  
  
Moon looks into Saturn galaxy's eyes searching for her answer, but she found only cold misery. Saturn galaxy  
grips her scythe harder.  
  
Saturn galaxy: Like I said before, if I can't have me love than neither will anyone else.  
  
Sun galaxy pushes tuxedo mask away from herself and is now standing even with saturn galaxy.  
  
Sun galaxy: Why do you fight us Neo Queen Serenity? It is futile!  
  
Moon looks up at sun and saturn, and for the first time the scouts see her eyes filled with hate.  
  
Moon: I will fight for Mamo-chan!  
  
The scouts stare at moon bewildered. This whole time saturn has been becoming more and more enraged by her  
cousin's actions.  
  
Saturn: I won't stand for this! Saturn destruction break!  
  
Her attack makes a black and blue swirl. The galaxies hold out their hands and it goes in reverse. It hits  
saturn and she goes flying back. The other scouts watch in terror.  
  
Saturn galaxy: Little cousin Hotaru. Did you really think you could anything to us?  
  
Hotaru raises herself up onto her feet weakly and looks at her cousins with compassion.  
  
Saturn: I will not let you two do this...It isn't right. You two are not like this! You're good! Don't  
you remember anything?!  
  
Saturn galaxy walks up to saturn and glares at her.  
  
Saturn galaxy: I remember nothing of good! All I remember is pain and suffering and loneliness!  
  
Sun galaxy walks over to Hotaru and backhands her so hard that she goes fyling a couple of feey away  
from them.  
  
Sun galaxy: While you've been here on earth having a wonderful and easy time, we've been trapped in  
ice! Don't ask us about remembering, you have no idea what you're talking about!  
  
Saturn gets back up and begins to slowly walk towards them.  
  
Saturn: Don't I?  
  
Saturn and sun galaxy look at her startled.   
  
Saturn and sun galaxy: What?  
  
Saturn comes to a stop in front of them and looks up into their eyes with the blanks ones that are  
her own.  
  
Saturn: I guess you guys never heard but I was possessed by an evil being called Mistress 9. I had  
to kill myself to save the world and the only reason I was reborn is because Usagi saved me. I know  
what it's like to live in solitude and pain and suffering too!  
  
They look at saturn outraged.  
  
Saturn and sun galaxy: Shut up!  
  
They shoot a beam at saturn and she falls unconscious to the ground.   
  
Other scouts: Nooo!  
  
Just then past and future come back through the portal with everyone. Moon stares not believing   
what she's seeing.  
  
Moon: Oh my God!  
  
Continue or not continue? That is the question. Please answer it for me in reviews!  
  
  



End file.
